


Crimson Blood

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Vengeful Goddess, Angst, Attempted Rape, Blood, Bloody Sex, Claiming sex, Dark Love, Gods, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Mythological, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Royalty, Vampires, Werewolves, alphas and omegas, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: A deceitful mother...A boy stuck in between...and a Vampyre King to destroy them both...one by death, the other in love...





	1. Premise

Luhan blinked his eyes trying to get them to focus but he couldn't. As he tried to glance around his bedroom, he took notice of his mother leaning over him with something he couldn't see in her hand. Before he could utter a word about it, he felt a needle prick the side of his neck. After that he blacked out.

It was night when he woke again. His body felt sore all over and he mother was nowhere to be found. This had been their routine for years. It was always like this when she drugged him. On those days she'd be awfully and suspiciously nice to him. Cooking his favorite foods or giving him his favorite choice of desserts before he realized too late what she had done.

He knew that it was stupid of him to fall for her tricks but it was the only time his mother ever showed affection to him since his father's passing. He relished in it whenever he has the chance even if it could cost him his life. She was his mother after all.

The door to his bedroom slammed open causing him groan out in pain at the sound of the door hitting hard against the wall behind it. Luhan's mother entered the room. In her hands she had a new set of clothes and cloak for him to wear in her arms as she approached his bed.

He inwardly sighed sittting up in bed waiting for her instructions. He knew better than to ask questions. The last time he'd done it, things didn't go so well for him.

"Get washed. Make sure to use the fragrances I bought for you yesterday. I want you to smell as pretty as you look. Once you are get dressed properly. We have somewhere to be in less than an hour so don't take too long getting prepared. Is that understood?" Luhan's mother screeched impatience lacing her voice while she ordered him to do as he is told. Luhan got up from the bed taking the new clothes from his mother's embrace.

"Shi, Ma Ma." Luhan whispered his answer satisfying his mother as he left the confines of his bedroom. He placed the clothes upon his unmade bed. He made his way to the bath in the corner of the room. He leaned down twisting the knobs to let the cold and hot mix to his desired temperature before walked back to his bed.

He dropped to his knees reaching beneath the bed to grip a large black box from under it. Staring around his bedroom, he placed the box upon his lap lifting up the top to peer inside. He grabbed what his mother the day before then got up from the floor leaving the box there as he walked back to the bath.

He removed his clothes turning off the knobs whilst he entered and began his bath. When he was done and smelling of sweetest fragrances his mother rather liked, he dressed properly in the new clothes before he left his bedroom he placed the cloak on.

His mother stood at the entrance of his small home. A home she give him because she couldn't stand to see the sight of him in the same home his once dwelled in. It simply filled her entire being with disgust.

"Come. We can't be late. An appointment like this can't be missed." his mother hissed at him grabbing his hand dragging him behind on her. The door to her carriage is opened up for them. She released his hand forcing him get inside of her carriage then she got in behind him allowing the carriage door to be closed on their as she does. She sat down in front of him on the opposite side of the carriage glaring at him with eyes full of disgust as he peered down his feet in shame as if he was one to blame for all of her pain.

He couldn't understand why she hated him so much. It wasn't his fault that her husband died as those years before. He was only a child then. There was nothing anyone could do for him. The accident had happened so fast but still she punished him for it and he didn't know why. Once they are seated safely inside they begin their long journey. A journey that luhan didn't know would change his life forever..


	2. ~1~ The Truth

Sehun sat inside his throneroom alone. He had a lot on his mind. Being a ruler sure took a lot out of him and to top it off he had no one perfect enough for him standing by his side. He had to choose someone soon before the next Blood Moon were to arrive. However that was still a month away. Short, but enough time for him to find himself a lifemate even if they are not his true mate by birth.

He heavily sighed just as the massive doors to the throneroom were opened distributing his innermost thoughts. He watched as Chanyeol, his second-in-command, entered the room like a soldier called to arms. The aroma of the sweetest verity wrafted in the air underlining the disgusting torment of many different fragrances he knew Human women loved to drown themselves in. The scent oddly smelt of one of their own kind yet not at the same confusing time. There was two 'Humans' entering the room behind Chanyeol. A woman and a teenage boy.

Instantaneously he recognized the Human woman. He noted that she was from the House of Xi. She had lost her husband ten years ago. He had been in an alliance with the House of Xi back then but the alliance had ended with her husband's death. So Sehun wondered what had brought her to see him after all these years.

He, with the wave of his hand, allowed her the chance to speak her piece in order for it to be over and done with. His eyes landed upon the frightened boy behind her. He had never laid eyes upon their son before and now he knew why. He was so very beautiful. Sehun's eyes lit up with shock and deep realization. The boy was the one giving off the aroma of their kind, but why? He was human afterall. Was he not?

Luhan shuddered in the background as his mother spoke to the strangely attractive man. Oh Se Hun, the apparent Vampyre King his mother forcefully took him to see. The things she said breaking his heart more and more. Eyes observing their every movement.

"Why are you here Human? My partnership with your family ended when your husband perished all those years ago." the Vampyre King hissed impatiently. He had no time for human foolery. There was a war coming. A war between the Vampyres and the Werewolves with the Humans playing right in between them.

"I came to make a deal. You see, my son can be useful to you. He has the traits of an Omega Vampyre, although he has not been born one. He can be all yours if-" Luhan's mother began but the King cut her off at the mention of Omega Vampyre. He was astounded. How was this mere human able to create a slight Vampyric creature right under his nose? Now he was very much pissed off.

"If what Human?" he all but growled out his displeasure. He had to find out how she'd done it and he would when the evil bitch left his throneroom. He had decided to take her up on her offer no matter the piece. Afterall, the boy did beauty such a spell. He sat back on his throne eyes dark and dangerous allowing her the chance to speak.

"I get a grandchild to love in return..." she replied as if it was the simplest thing to say to such a powerful being. He glared at her. What was wrong with the woman? Didn't she know that a child born of his royal linage was no laughing matter? One could not simply lie with who ever is laid out before them. He had to mate her son.

"First tell me what you have truly done to your own only blood-kindred son, then maybe I will consider your exchange of sorts." Sehun snarled darkly at her full of spite. He had to say that he was intrigued by what the vile woman had done but if she'd hurt any of his people to do what she had done to her own son, then she would die.

"Oh, that. That is of a simply matter, really. I just injected him with the live blood of an Omega Vampyre since he was the age of seven." she beam as if what she had done was the most normal or motherly thing to do in the world. Sehun snorted at that thought as it crossed over in his mind and in that same instant he felt oddly bad for the boy.

"What! Ma Ma why?" Luhan's wailed out rudely interrupting their shared conversation. All eyes fell upon the broken expression playing upon the boy's ethereal features as he continuously cried to his heart's content. The boy flinced when his mother began screaming impurities and the truth of her hate for him since before his very own birth.

"Shut up Luhan! You don't know what I went through when I found out that I was pregnant with you- that you were to be a boy. It horrified me. I did everything in my power I could to try and stop your birth- to change that from being but by the time I was eight months with child, it was too late. I went in to early labor with you soon after. Your father loved you, wanted you to follow in his footsteps while I couldn't get pregnant again no matter what I tried to do. Then after your father's accident I learned that I had to have my ovaries removed or they would cause my demise. I could never have the baby girl I so desired even if I were to ever wed again. So I did the next best thing I could think of; I slightly changed your DNA to that of an Omega Vampyre's. Sure I could have went with an Omega Werewolf's blood but the Vampyres were on your father's side and of my best interests. If I were going to have a granddaughter, she has to be of Royal Vampyre descent- linage." she scowled ungraciously to her stunned son retelling his sorrowful beginning and her own crazed end dishearteningly. At this truth, Luhan cried even more. Chanyeol eyed his King quizzically and Sehun eyed his second-in-command with bewilderment at what they all just heard her say.

"Fine then, you have spoken your piece Lady Xi. I will take your son off your hands in exchange for what your heart desires. Chanyeol get her out of my sight. I need a moment alone with my new possession." Sehun finally distastefully gnarled out his disgust in his voice when he agreed to her offer. Snapping out his bewilderment, Chanyeol grabbed the Human woman by her arm in such a harsh manner there might be brushing on the area but he didn't really care. No one in the room did or ever would care if she had gotten hurt. He knew that her son would have if she'd only truly cared about him but she didn't and that sadly was very much plain for everyone to see.

"Ma Ma... d-did... you ever love me?" Luhan whispered with a partial mutter stuck at the end of his throat. Nonetheless his mother chose to ignore him as she was escorted out of the throneroom by Chanyeol. Even more tears of despair fell from his eyes. Tears that dripped to pure hate. Now he hated his mother. No, he no longer had a mother. That woman who did this to him- who brought him there to the Vampyres was no one to him, meant nothing to him anymore or would ever again for that matter.

"Child of the House of Xi-" Sehun began but Luhan cut him off with eyes burning of anger. The Vampyre King was amused by that at best, so he let his behavior slide. Just this one time- only that one time.

"Don't call me that! The House of Xi is no longer my home or my namesake. I belong to no one. Especially not to someone like you." Luhan sneered turning his back on the now even more pissed off Vampyre King. He was determined to leave that place to make his own way in life no matter how difficult it actually was. No one was his owner. What was he? A dog! Surely not! He was a human being perfectly capable of deciding for his own path in life. He didn't need anyone else to master over him. He was his own master goddamnit!

"Be careful with your choice of words, boy." Sehun growled standing up from his throne filled with rage. He could smell the sweet aroma of fear feathering from off of the boy. Although he did perfectly well to hide it upon with the angry expression he was currently making. Sehun smirked at him. He couldn't wait to see the other expressions that beautiful face made when he would be naked and plaint beneath him. Soon. He chuckled darkly eyes clouded with knowing amusement when Luhan spoke again with a scowl,

"My name isn't boy, it's Lu Han."


	3. ~2~ His Alone

Chanyeol personally took the Lady Xi to her home on the orders of his King. He, as well as his King, desired information on how the old bag of blood was able to do what she'd done to her own son. So far from her own mouth they'd gathered that she had used live Omega Vampyre blood. The question was, who was stupid enough from their own clan to provide it to her?

He waited for the open the door to her home. Once they stepped inside he closed the door to begin his search whilst she went to her room to prepared for a warm bath and bed. It didn't take long for him to find the answers to their questions. So when Lady Xi was done bathing and dressed, he roughed her up good before taking her back to his King.

Once back at the palace, he threw at the King's chamber door. Sehun came from his bathroom after taking a much desired shower catching the scent of an pureblood Omega Vampyre. His eyes turned red with rage as he wrapped his hair towel around his neck. He glanced at the bed to see Luhan's eyes full of terrified shock.

"Your highness, I have found her living blood source." Chanyeol hissed walking back in to the hall forcefully pulling a young scared Omega in to the chamber with him. He glared down at the woman who'd done this to him- to his pretty little Omega- his one true mate.

"What is your name dear little Omega so that I may be of some assistance to you." Sehun asked making sure to keep distance in between all of them. He didn't want Luhan getting the wrong impression or the Omega becoming frightened of him. He could feel Luhan's glared on the back of his head. He could already tell that he'd have to train the boy in to submission. Of that, he couldn't wait.

"B-baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun..." the Omega whispered too afraid to glance in Lady Xi's direction. Standing behind him, Chanyeol looked pissed off about that. As King, Sehun could see that those two were true mates. There was no denying it. The Omega was just almost too broken to notice it.

"Tell me Human, what do you have to say for yourself for what you have done?" Sehun inquired peering in Lady Xi's direction. She visibly flinched as his harsh tone. Her eyes trained on Luhan, she glared at him in turn.

"I have nothing to say. I wanted a daughter but got stuck with a very useless son." Lady Xi spat out with a hiss. She felt that she owed no one an explanation of what she'd done. So what if she kidnapped an Vampyre Omega and kept him chained and locked up for ten years for her own selfish desires. It was her decision. No one else mattered at the time- no one mattered now. Except for her unborn grandchild, a beautiful baby girl. The baby she'd always wanted to have with her very late husband.

"You have no fucking heart! You evil bitch!" Luhan screamed from the bed getting up. He rushed at her. His eyes burning blue as the Omega Vampyre in him started to awaken. Before they could or had a chance to stop him or knew what was happening, Luhan had already pounced.

His newly grown fangs digging deep in to the side of his mother's neck allowing him to drink her in. She screamed his name in agony and he ignored her. Baekhyun joined him after, latching on to the other side on her exposed shoulder blade, the hunger from not being fed recently drawing him forth along with his own brand of anger. Together, they drained her dry.

Baekhyun was the first to pull away from her lifeless body once it was wholly drained of blood then Luhan did as well. Luhan's eyes were now completely blue glazing over with rage when he gripped her by her puny little neck ripping her head clean off from her body. He lifted up her head like a trophy of the highest degree staring in to her cold dead eyes with malice. Blood dripped heavily upon the chamber's floor from both the head and body, scenting the room in the metallic smell of iron.

Sehun dismissed Chanyeol and his mate with the nod of his head. He watched as his second-in-command picked up an unsuspecting Baekhyun in his arms taking him out of the bed chamber. At the sound of the chamber door slamming shut Luhan glanced up at Sehun just in time for him to feel soft lips against his own.

Plop! Is the sound his mother's bloody head made as it fell from his hands to the ground beneath their feet. He wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck pressing his body to his as close as he could get. Tongues played sensually against each other while Sehun picked him up by his tiny waist. He shyly wrapped his legs around his waist.

Sehun laid him down on to the floor covered in his mother-in-law's blood right next to her severed head. He groaned at the sight of his perfect little Omega calling out for him- begging for him- needing him- desiring only him. He climbed on the bed after, hovering over him. His lips finding root on his mate's soft-skinned neck.

Suddenly Luhan felt an odd wetness flowing from the crack of his ass. He panicked on the inside. He was too afraid to look down between their bodies to find out. He had no idea what it was or what it meant but he wanted it to stop but the more he whimpered and moan beneath the other, he felt more liquid expel itself from his entrance. His felt like he was burning in liquid fire. His gums ached, his fangs longed for more blood. His mate's life blood. The very blood that would forever bind them together. Eternally. Everlasting in eternal death.

In blind desire, Sehun ripped off his and Luhan's clothes immersing his pure body in many painful yet pleasurable kisses. Marking every expanse of skin he could claim with his tongue then his teeth until he was licking at the boy's sensitive neck. Not yet bringing out his own paining fangs to break through the perfect pale skin. He wanted Luhan to beg to be bitten- to be claim as his true mate. Only then would he let his fangs out and sink them deep in to his exposed neck and bite down.

"Haaah~ S-sehun st-op t-teasing me." Luhan begged as he playfully nipped at the soft skin there. He loved the sounds of pleasure slipping from in between his beautiful little mate's pretty pink lips. It was the prettiest music his ears had ever heard.

"I will, if you give me what I want." Sehun countered with an all knowing smirk playing against his handsome features. He peered down at his Omega watching him with careful eyes. His mate was stubborn but he knew how to deal with that. He already had a feeling of what his mate would say to him. It would not be a surprise in the slightest.

"No! I will not say it. At least not where you can hear me. Nope! Not happening." Luhan hissed back glaring up at the elder hovering above him in between his legs. He refused to beg the man for anything. He was no regular Vampyre Omega, ready and willing to comply to his every demand. Nope! Nuh-uh! He wasn't going down like that!

"Okay, good night Luhan. I will see you early for breakfast in the morning." Sehun simply stated as he stopped touching him entirely, which was hard on his part. Why'd he have to have such a soft-bodied mate? He pushed himself away from his mate. He got on his knees about remove his mate's legs from his waist so that he could leave the confines of the chamber. Of course he only this to coax his mate in to submission- submission to him only.

"Yah! You fucking bastard! Don't you dear leave me hanging like this!" Luhan shouted in anger, his want of the irritating man setting his body to undesirable flames. He hated feeling hot like this. He didn't want to feel vulnerable ever again. Nonetheless, that was the exact feeling Sehun had given to him since the first moment they had ever met and he hated it. He hated wanting the man- the control over him that he knew he so easily possessed.

"Why should I not, Luhan?" Sehun mused eyeing the angry expression his mate's beautiful face held. He loved seeing him to so flustered by him and frustrated at him. It made him even more enticing in his eyes- tantalizing even.

"I-I want you inside of me- fucking me so deeply- biting on the side of my neck as I-I- aah~ Sehun! Haah~" Luhan whimpered out beneath him trying to keep Sehun's warm body from leaving his own. Sehun smirked at this, loving the fact that his mate was so needy for him and him alone. He bent down taking in an untouched nipple in to his mouth licking it over to hard a peak with his tongue loving Luhan's plaint reaction because of what he'd done.

Luhan held fast to him moaning in his ears when he painstakingly rocked his hips in to his. They were both so hard it hurt not to move against each other. So they did rubbing their hardened erections together without touching the other.

The boy would've came too early if Sehun hadn't forced himself away from him. He slid down his mate's lithe body parting his thighs so that he could get a good look at his puckered entrance. Blood slick made of Luhan's natural essence grazed his eyesight. He stuck out his tongue licking the rim to taste the bloody substance. He groaned at the sweet taste of pure vanilla. The sweetest he'd ever had. It belonged to him; it was all his.

Sehun dove his tongue in rubbing it against the soft inner walls. He could hear Luhan's moans of pleasure whilst he fucked his tight virgin core with his expert tongue. Luhan whimpered trying to pull his lower regions away from the warm mouth sensuously attacking it. He moaned, he was little by little losing a bit of his mind. He had to find a way to stay sane but with the way Sehun's tongue worked him open, he wasn't so sure that he ever could.

Fingers- three fingers slid inside him past the wet muscle already within his core. He cried out feeling himself fly to another level of unknown ecstasy. He barely knew what to do with himself when the fingers found purchase on his prostate making his eyes roll to the back of his head in unseen pleasure.

Luhan pouted at the lost of both tongue and fingers from his core. He felt sehun align his body with his. The latter began kissing the side of his neck leading up to Luhan's awaiting lips. He kissed him deep- passionately sliding his erection on Luhan's entrance before he slipped the tip inside without touching him in order to do so. He heard Luhan whimper in pain from the stretch of his restricting virgin core.

"S-so tight inside! You're sucking me in so nicely. It's almost hard for me to even move." Sehun hummed out a compliment, parting his lips from Luhan's forcing the rest of his cock inside of his mate's core. He gazed down at his mate again loving the sight beneath him- his mate with glazed over half-lidded eyes, pretty little mouth open in a silent scream when he sheath himself within with not much resistance is on his mate's part.

"Aah~ S-sehun-n~" Luhan moaned placing his lips at the crook of his neck when began moving inside with slow rolling thrusts. His nails dug in to the flesh of Sehun's back breaking the skin there as he pushed against him for even more friction. He felt Sehun pick up his pace causing him to dig deeper in to his back with every thrust he made against his prostate. The smell of Sehun blood wrafted in the air surrounding them whilst he was repeatedly pounded in to. He arched his back at the sensations wrecking through his sensitive body.

Thrust after thrust, Luhan became more submissive to the other. Utterly to the boys distaste. He didn't want to be so plaint for anyone. Especially to someone who found it completely enjoyable to tease him every chance that he got. He didn't like it one bit but what could he do when the latter made his body feel so other worldly, like an extraterrestrial experiencing an new unexplored planet.

Sehun stroked inside the boy even faster, jostling forward hard with his every move. Luhan tightened around him, perfectly choking his cock. He could tell that the other was coming before he could figure it out himself. He bit down in to the side of his neck, sinking his fangs deep in as he drained blood from him. Luhan came from the rush of it, his own fangs jabbing in to the crook of Sehun's neck helping the elder to the very edge.

Neither said a word afterwards. The chamber fell silent with their heavy breathing as Sehun fell to his mate's side in his mother-in-law's drying blood. He wrapped him up in his embrace glancing to his side feeling his now eternally bound mate snuggle close to him, comfortably enough to sleep. He gently kissed his forehead allowing him the chance to rest. The night was still young and his heat would return full force now that they had mated.

Sehun smiled, he now had a mate of his own to take care of. His own true mate. His alone...


	4. ~3~ The Clan

The rays of the sun slowly crept in to the bed chamber lighting up the area where the bed was. Luhan stirred in his sleep. He was too tired to wake up after the long night he'd had with Sehun.

His body ached and his asshole was sore. However, he still somehow managed to ignore all that blinking his pretty no longer Human brown Omega Vampyre blue eyes open. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes to see clearer taking note that Sehun was currently nowhere to be found.

He huffed, dragging himself out of the bed heading to the bathroom with sluggish steps. Why did mating have to be so tiresome? So completely body aching and cause his ass to be so very sore? If he didn't feel normal soon he was going to personally kill Sehun.

He entered the bathroom turning on the water to take a cold shower. He was still a little unpleasantly warm from his heat session. He never wanted to go through a heat cycle ever again, although he knew he would now that he was no longer Human. He got in to the shower to wash never noticing his mate's appearance until he'd had entered the shower after him. He jumped when Sehun's arms suddenly wrapped perfectly around his tiny waist, strong build caging his petite frame.

"Yah! Oh Se Hun! What the hell do you think you are you doing! You practically scared me half to death!" Luhan yelled scolding the Vampyre King with a deadly glare. One that was too cute not to coo at, in Sehun's honest opinion.

"I was trying to take a romantic shower with my sassy little mate- is that so wrong, Oh Lu Han?" Sehun beamed smirking at his beautiful petite mate. He knew that Luhan loved being adored by him underneath his scolding glare so he ignored his annoyed behavior.

"Yeah, sure, if you can call scaring me like that romantic, you jackass." Luhan scoffed with the roll of his eyes in mock annoyance ignoring the fact that Sehun had governed him his last name. He could feel the heat radiating from Sehun's body sending warm shivers tumbling down his own. He blushed as the thought of what they'd done the previous night came across in his mind. His body was starting to feel heated all over again. Oh yes, Oh Se Hun was very much a dead man- Vampyre. King or not.

"Now look, Luhan I have a big problem to deal with." Sehun said smelling the sweet scent of his mate's bloody arousal dripping slick down his soft-skinned thighs. He smirked, knowing exactly what had gone through his mate's naughty little mind to cause his arousal to be so potent besides the fact that his heat had barely been over for at least a day yet.

"A big problem? Why?" Luhan asked quizzically not sure what the latter was going on about. His cheeks were still red with the color of his natural blush as he turned himself around in his mate's arms flushing their naked bodies close together without his notice. He peered up at him wrapping his arms securely around his neck for safety and support reasons that he had justified in his mind.

"Your sassy little mouth and your lithe little body made me very excited and it has to be fix right now." Sehun said deeply inhaling his scent licking over his lips with anticipation. He could feel Luhan's erection touching his own so he rubbed his against it for a bit of much needed friction.

"H-how do I-I fix it?" Luhan slightly stammered eyeing Sehun's visible tongue whimpering as he did so as he felt the latter's erection rub up against his own. He gulped feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach from the affects Sehun had on him already. He was so turned on that it was hurting him so bad. He wanted release- needed it- craved it. And Sehun was willing to give it to him in anyway he saw fit. He was so going to kill Sehun for making him feel this was and want him so bad at the same time that it was practically driving his newly crafted Omega instincts insane.

"You don't; I do." Sehun said slamming his mate's back against the tiled wall of the shower. Luhan let out a soft moan as Sehun's lips found purchase on his as he lifted him up in to his arms. Sehun embraced his mate repeatedly inside the shower before they got out and dressed leaving the confines of the bathroom and their shared chamber.

After that little escapade, Luhan was a sulking mess. He hated the dominant power Sehun already held over him. It irked his nerves to the depths of his now even more sore core. He stood in front of the floor-length mirror hanging on the wall next Sehun's lavish walk-in closet. He glared at his reflection in its glass. He was dressed in beautiful Chinese silks that had been made in to elegant dresses of the Chinese woman variety.

He scoffed knowing that the idiot King had purposely chosen that style of dress to suit his personal own taste. Not that Luhan didn't look gorgeous in any of the styles or colors the other had chosen, it was just the blazing fact that he were no mere woman. He was a man goddamnit! Not a fucking Chinese Faerie Princess for the horny Vampyre King to dress up like a breakable doll and play with! 'A man, I'm a fucking man!' he yelped inside his head.

Okay, so whining like a little girl or acting like a spoiled brat did nothing to help his current situation. However, it wasn't his fault that he acquired unwanted feminine qualities from his Omega Vampyre persona. He couldn't help what his dearly departed bitch of a mother had done to him. It just wasn't his fault that he was like this to Sehun.

Yes, he knew that the King Vampyre didn't deserve his rude behavior but he just couldn't help himself. He had grown a hard defensive barrier around himself because of the dead bitch. Sehun just would have to put up with his behavior for now in order break through his barrier later when he would give the idiot the chance to do so.

A knock sounded at the door causing him to turn his head toward it. He whispered a faint come in before the door opened and Baekhyun entered the dreary chamber with a smile adoring his pretty face. Luhan gocked at him smiling the scent of another Vampyre all over the other. A Vampyre he would recognize anywhere- Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! You mated Chanyeol? Last night?" Luhan exclaimed from the shock of the situation. He wondered if all Vampyre Omegas mate with others they barely knew like him and Baekhyun. He blushed at the thought.

"You could say that we were meant for each other. Now c'mon Lady Han, we have to meet with the rest of the main clan members right now." Baekhyun teased beaming excitedly at the other whilst grasping his forearm with his hand. Luhan ignored the fact that Baekhyun had teasingly called him a lady. He allowed it. Baekhyun would only be allowed to tease him that way. Especially after what his very own mother had done to the poor Omega. He was glad that the latter still held life in his eyes. It brought comforting relief in to his heart. He smiled in return letting the excited Omega drag him out of the chamber to meet the others.

Baekhyun had led them to the throneroom. The same throneroom he'd killed his mother in, lost his virginity to Sehun in. He sucked in air. He was starting to feel nervous about going in. He would've told Baekhyun that but he'd ditched him as soon as he'd opened the doors. He saw people inside the room. Baekhyun was with Chanyeol wrapped up safely in his arms. Sehun was still currently nowhere to be found.

"Come in Luhan, Sehun will be joining us in just a few minutes." Chanyeol said as Baekhyun happily nuzzled his face in to the crook of his neck.

"Oh c'mon Lady Han, no one's going to bite you." Baekhyun beamed excited for his friend to meet everyone. Nonetheless, he knew how shy and apprehensive the latter was about both their situations.

"Although I can't say so about myself." Sehun said as he entered the room finally arriving to their meeting.

"S-sehun..." Luhan stammered blushing at the latter's words because he knew they were true if the bite upon his neck was indecation.

"Yah! Sehun where have you been hiding all morning? We've been waiting to see your precious little mate since last night." Joonmyun hissed at their King. He was right. Everyone had been waiting patiently to see the future Consort of their kingdom. They all were very excited about it.

"Well for one thing my mate and I were too busy meet with you last night and this morning. Isn't that right Luhan?" Sehun explained placing his embarrassed blushing mate beneath the spotlight.

"Yah! Sehun don't embarrass your mate like that! It's very cruel of you to do so." Kyungsoo scowled scolding the King for his rude behavior towards the future Consort of his children.

"Yeah you tell him Kyuggie." Zitao cheered his forever brave friend receiving a deadly glare from the King himself but he ignored it with the shake of his head.

"Well I'll start with the introductions; my name's Do Kyungsoo. An Omega Vampyre along with Huang Zitao, Kim Joonmyun, and Kim Minseok. My mate is Kim Jongin, theirs are Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, and Kim Jongdae. So that's all of us." Kyungsoo said quickly introducing everyone to Luhan to push the meeting further along.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience of my late arrival." Luhan replied shyly with a perfect polite bow to everyone.

"It's fine, we finally got the chance to see the Omega that got our King stuck in a rut." Yifan jested getting a slap to the back of his head by his mate with a dark glare.

"Gosh why is everyone so embarrassing. Just look at just look at him, he's totally petrified. And I don't blame him for that way one bit." Minseok sighed pointing out Luhan's predicament to the others.

"Ah Seokkie calm down. We're all embarrassing here so it's no big deal." Jongdae cooed at his cute mate but the latter rolled his eyes at him.

"It may not be a big deal to you but it's a big deal to him. Just look at how red his face is." Yixing explained to Jongdae with a scoff of his own.

"Enough of the introductions and your unique criticism, the Blood Moon will be here in the next three weeks. In which I will make a claim for my new Consort made before our people since the mating occurred before the actually night of reception-" Sehun said cutting in to the argument he knew was about to start between his friends before his was interrupted.

"Well whose fault is that?" Zitao scowled at their King. Sehun had taken his seat upon his throne at the head of the room. He leaned back against it with so authority and prowess, it had Luhan blushing cheery red just by the sight of him.

"Besides that, his honor would be questioned if you hadn't officially mated him before the Blood Moon." Yixing began scoldingly as he carefully eye'd his King.

"Well, I'm sorry if my natural instincts finally got the better of me for one night. Plus if you'd heard the way the brat had talked to me you'd see the dilemma my Vampyre pride had to take." Sehun scoffed, taking note that Luhan was a pretty good little actor when came to him being polite. He had every one of his friends already wrapped around his perfect little finger. Polite his ass! The boy was a complete rude brat. In the least, he couldn't say that he was not proud of him for already ensnaring his stupid friends. He had to hand it to him, he was damn good. 

"Well I'm sorry your pride was probably bruised but you had no right to treat the poor thing like a rag doll." Kyungsoo snarled out defensive of Luhan's own Omega pride.

"S-sehun, h-how could you call me out of my name like that. You all of people should be more understanding of my problems after what I went through because of that horrible woman." Luhan slightly stuttered eyes welling with false tears. He knew exactly how to get revenge on Sehun for the ravishment of his sore ass and his poor choice in clothing for his person. He inwardly smirked letting the fake tears pour from his eyes.

"Oh, Luhan don't cry! He's just a big mean ol' bully." Baekhyun said removing himself from Chanyeol's protective embrace to his weeping friend's side to try and calm him down.

"He's right. C'mon let's get you some food in your belly and we will answer any questions you have about this place. How does that sound?" Kyungsoo offered stepping to Luhan's other side comfortingly as well.

"N-nice I suppose... thank you..." Luhan whispered out sulking just enough to get everyone in the room to glare darkly at Sehun.

"Aah~ it's nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Don't take too long in the throneroom gentlemen. I don't want you guys missing dinner. Especially not after the last time you guys did it." Kyungsoo ordered their mates referring to the time when their mates had skipped over dinner. It had sent them on a mating and feeding frenzy for at least three whole days. All the Omegas had never been more sore than when their regular heat cycles hit earlier then it was supposed to. It had been a complete nightmare for them and they didn't want to go through that ever again.

"Don't worry babe, we'll be in time for dinner. We promise." Jongin replied trying to appease his pretty little mate.

After that was said, they watched as all of the Omegas left the throneroom with a 'sulking' Luhan in their midst. They all breath a bit easier once their precious little mates were out of the room. They still had a lot to discuss. Most of which could not be said in front of their mates. Especially not in front of Kyungsoo. All eyes focused on their King.


	5. ~4~ Blood Moon

Red shone down from the night sky. The Blood Moon had finally arrived. Luhan stood in Sehun's bed chamber pacing the floor with nervous anticipation. For the last three weeks he'd been hearing about the dreary Blood Moon ceremony. The same ceremony that Sehun will use to show his clan that they had mated.

All day long the servants had been getting him prepared. He'd been given a lavish scented vanilla-rose bubble bath, groom beyond repair, and a stunning choice of little appetitizers to eat until the ceremony arrived. He felt like a woman being doted upon by her servants. Gosh why couldn't he be more masculine? He knew that he was doomed to be so submissive to Sehun no matter how many times the other would make him angry with him. He unhappily wailed at that bothersome realization.

He walked over to the bed. The butterflies nervousnessly kicking around inside of his stomach had finally gotten to him. He was about to sit down upon the bed and mope when the chamber's doors were opened and his friends happily marched in. At that moment, he knew Sehun had sent them to help him get ready for the ceremony.

He was dressed in a pretty white Chinese silk creation that only enhanced his beauty. After a while the ceremony was crawling around inside of his mind. He was freaking out on the inside and the other Omegas could tell as much. He sighed nervously for the hundredth time that night and yet it still did nothing to set his nerves aside.

He was happy when the actual ceremony began. His friends led him out of the chamber to the ceremonial hall where everyone awaited his arrival. They led him to his secretly smirking mate's side.

Sehun proudly took his beautiful mate's hand in his own at the start of the ceremony. Their friends stood behind them for mental support. All eyes were on them as the Celestial began to bless their union beneath the newly crescent Blood Moon. Sehun helped his mate drop gently down upon his knees beside him when the Celestial began the crowning ritual. The Celestial placed a crown made of platinum with red diamonds set around the base, made for the Consort of the Vampyre King, upon Sehun's head. Sehun stood allowing his mate the chance to bow his head before him.

"As your King, I come to you on this night to lay claim over my true mate beneath the Blood Moon's ever watchful eyes." Sehun began the rites of the ceremony without fail looking at his people. All eyes were focused on him and what he was currently saying.

"We the people receive your claim, oh mighty King of all Vampyres." the Vampyre people excitedly and happily spoke the receiving rites in reply without objection. They hadn't had a Consort to dote upon for the last thousand years since their King's own dearly departed mother. They were all excited to have a new one now. Not to mention the fact that the palace will be even more lively once again with future balls like the Blood Moon ball after the ceremony that night and the future royal babies to come from their Consort's very precious womb.

"And I humbly accept your blessings upon our union from dust to bones and blood to flesh." Sehun responded back to his people.

"From flesh to blood and bones to dust." the people retorted back the words of the rite like they were supposed to.

"Oh Lu Han, as your true mate, I crown you my Consort. Do you accept?" Sehun asked eyes peering down at his beloved.

"I do..." Luhan whispered his curt reply softly with his eyes trained to the floor and his head still bowed. Sehun smiled placing the elegant crown upon his new Consort's pretty little head.

"Then raise, Oh Lu Han, Consort of all Vampyres." the Celestial commanded stepping back from the royal couple for all to see.

Luhan stood without Sehun's help turning towards the people with a perfectly brilliant smile. His people- their people. This world at the moment was still all so new to him and now he found that he was the Consort of a Vampyre King. It was all too much for him. He cried as the people cheered for him, their new Consort.

Choi Seung Cheol of the Wolf pack Seventeen, sat on his throne layered with many animal pelts. The Blood Moon had arrived. He could feel it deep inside of his Wolf's blood as the thought of it began to tear at the last shreds of his mind. His Wolf howled in ready anticipation of what was to come.

He stood from his throne walking over to the balcony doors. He pushed them open taking a step outside. The cool night wind whipped past him slightly bringing down his core temperature. The air of 'peace' would be over between the Werewolves and the Vampyres.

Peace. It was such a funny thing to believe in. He knew better than to ever trust the word. In his world, there was no peace.

He growled howling at the crescent red moon beaming from high above. King Oh Se Hun would be a dead Vampyre at his feet if he had anything say to about it. This war between their kingdoms has been going on for centuries. It had started with their great grandfathers and shall end with them. Of that fact he was sure.

Peering down below the metal railing of the balcony he scoffed. Victory will surely be his. Without another thought he jumped down over the railing landing on the hard ground beneath before taking off in to a powerful sprint. Right at that moment he knew that the Blood Moon ceremony had been finally completed. He was going to pay the Bloodsuckers a long overdue visit.

Wen Jun Hui, an Omega Wolf is the Wolf King's true mate. However, Seung Cheol had told his pack true mate or not, that he was never trying himself down to one person just because biology had deemed it so. It had hurt Jun's heart to learn that they were never going to mate and because of that he had decided to never find a mate to Seung Cheol. He had decided to be alone for the rest of their existence.

He had silent made his way in to the throneroom. He had never seen his King look more annoyed then he did at that moment. He stared in wonder as the king opened the balcony doors jumping over the metal railing.

He run up to the railing peering down at the ground below seeing the other head off in to a sprint of sorts. He didn't know other was going to try and blow off some steam or do something stupid that he always does leaving him with the clean up duty.

Jun gave out a pained sigh. He made his way back inside leaving the confines of the now stuffy throneroom. He solemnly made his way to the Omega Den going over to his perfectly placed fur animal pelts.

He laid down just as Yoon Jeong Han entered the den to check up on him. Everyone in their pack knew that he and their King were true mates. They just refused to acknowledge it for the simple fact that everyone knew how much the outright rejection Seung Cheol publicly showed him had hurt him so very bad.

"He's gone again." Jun sighed in a heavy manner. He was worried about their King. He hasn't seemed himself recently.

"Isn't that the third time this month?" Jeong Han asked bemused by that outcome. He wondered why the King left at the same late at night. It puzzled him just as much he noted it bothered the other.

"It could have been more over the last few months. Who really knows?" Jun sulked staring at the pelts of his bed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jeong Han said with furrowed brows. 'I wonder what's gotten in to him.' he thought of their King whilst sweetly gazing at the Omega Wolf with pure longing in his eyes. He spoke again, "How are you holding up?"

"If your asking me if I'm moving on with my life after Seung Cheol's rejection, then yes I'm holding up fine." Jun slightly hissed the bittersweet taste of rejection suddenly bursting upon his tongue.

"Then why do I find it so hard inside of my heart to ever believe you?" Jeong Han questioned him eyeing him suspiciously. He knew how the really felt emotionally just by glancing in to his eyes. The other could never lie to him about his feelings even if he tried.

"Jeong Han please don't start with me. I'm not in mood to have this argument again." Jun whimpered out, unease set in his skin. He didn't want to argue about the same thing every time they met up. It was becoming a tiring process and he felt that he needed a rest from it all. He didn't want to deal with Jeong Han when he couldn't even have Seung Cheol's for himself.

"You know me Jun, I only want the best for you." Jeong han sighed grabbing the other in to his embrace. He hugged him, held him tight in his embrace as he inhaled the sweet cinnamon scent of his perfect hair.

"I know you do but- I just can't do this right now." Jun retorted back holding on to the latter to comfort him. That's what they both needed but he knew neither of them would get with their current situation.

"I know that you love him. I know that you have since we were pups but he's not right for you. All he ever does is hurt you all the time, Jun and I'm just sick of it. Aren't you?" Jeong han snarled out peering down at the other's pretty face. Jun's body went rigged against him. He knew that he'd upset him further but he didn't care. It needed to be said.

"He is my mate! My true mate. I just can't set off an off switch inside of my heart from him to you so easily. It's hard for me to just leave the one you I love behind. Please, just give me some more time. I can't deal with all this right now. I just can't." Jun argued back pulling himself completely out of the latter's embrace. He turned away from him not happy about where their conversation had led. He sat down upon his bed glancing up at the other. He needed Jeong Han to be there as one of his highest regarded friends, not his enemy.

"I'll do anything for you, Jun. You know that. Don't up stay up too long crying like the last time. It will only serve to worry me- us more. Okay?" Jeong Han said gazing down at him sweetly once again, all the hostilely towards his king pushed to the back of his mind. Jun's personal comfort now on his mind.

"Okay..." Jun gave a light smile watching as the other finally left him to his own devices. He wanted to give the other a chance, it just was the hard fact that his own heart was in the way. He couldn't help who he loved if it were predestined to him. Jeong Han already knew that.

At the moment, there was nothing either of them could do about it. Unless Seung Cheol died, they were eternally bound together. Not that he desired for his mate's death. His heart hurt at the idea. That would just be a plain awful thing if it ever truly happened. He'd be devastated, completely destroyed. He pushed such horrible painful thoughts from his mind.

Jun laid down upon his warm animal pelts with tears welling in his eyes. The flowed once the thoughts of Seung Cheol's rejection of him hit him hard all over again like it did every night since he'd first heard him say it. He couldn't why someone would be so cruel as to put them together only for his heart to be broken in the end by such a choice. He fell asleep with the burdensome guilty thoughts of Jeong Han crawling inside of his mind.


	6. ~5~ The Consort

When the Wolf King arrived uninvited to the Blood Moon ball, he enter brassily attracting the attention of the surrounding guests. He smirked grabbing a chalice of red wine from off a passing tray one of the servants held within their grasp. His eyes searched for the Vampyre King finding him amongst his most loyal friends and trusted servants. However the presence of another captured his attention altogether. The new Royal Consort of all Vampyres.

He slid through a crowd of guests waiting for the perfect chance to catch the new Consort off guard. He saw his chance when the young newborn Consort left the grand ballroom alone. He quietly followed behind him making sure that his presence hadn't been taken in to notice by the Vampyre King yet.

He watched as the newborn entered what seemed to be the palace's royal library. He came inside after him shutting the door behind himself with a slam. This instantly caught the newborn Omega Vampyre off his guard.

"W-who are you?" Luhan slightly stammered shocked by the other's appearance.

"I'm anything that you desire me to be, your most beautiful highness." Seung Cheol teased bowing to the new Consort for show.

"I don't want you be anything. You need to go. You can't be here. This library is off limits to those not of the clan." Luhan said smelling the faint scent of an Alpha Wolf from the other.

"Wow! A newborn caught on to my scent before his very own King. Amazing! Just amazing." Seung Cheol mused at this with a witty laugh eyes focused on the gorgeous newborn standing before him.

"What's so amazing about that? You reek of wet dog and Sehun is not my King- he's my mate." Luhan sassed with an annoyed hiss. He would never claim Sehun as his King because he wasn't. Nor will he ever have one. They were of equal set even if he could have Sehun's children from his lowly Omega womb.

"You're not of your own clan, are you? How amusing. I thought the Vampyre King said that he would not claim anymore lives in to the hell that he calls his kind?" Seung Cheol smirked liking the information he was getting directly from the confused newborn.

"I don't know anything about that. My own dearly departed mother was the one to condemn me to this life." Luhan scowled with spite lacing his beautiful voice. He began walking over to a nearby bookshelf turning away from the other. He reached a hand out lightly touching the binding on the side of a book sitting there with his gentle fingertips, thoughtlessly. 

"That's a bummer. Want to hug it out?" Seung Cheol jested causing Luhan to glare back at his mere foolery.

"No. Wolf. I want you to leave before you cause a scene and get yourself killed." Luhan sneered in return making his way over to the Alpha wolf.

"Ah, does the newborn Consort care about a wet dog? What would the Vampyre ancestors say to this new deviation?" Seung Cheol spat eyeing the Omega from head to toe. He had to admit that the Vampyre Scumbag had done great in his choice of a mate. He found the Consort's sassiness way too appealing. He was starting to wonder how it would feel to have that sassiness plaint beneath him. He just had to be a submissive little thing.

"Why should I care for what the Vampyre ancestors have to say? They are not my ancestors, are they not?" Luhan snarled back almost in a cat-like fashion. It almost sounded as if he were disgusted by the Wolf's choice of words.

"I suppose so." Seung Cheol politely agreed with him with a lop-sided grin appearing on his lips.

"I'm only going to make this clear to you once more, leave before Sehun kills you. I don't really care for who you are, what your station in life is, what you do, or what you want, dog. You just need to leave. Right now." Luhan all but growled darkly at the other, a purr of anger scratching at the base of his throat.

"No. I think I'd like to keep you for myself just a little while longer. If you don't mind. Just slowly breathe in the pheromones circling in the surrounding air. Oh, wait, oh dear me. That's what you've been doing this whole time. You didn't see that coming so I guess you really are just a little newborn. Have a nice little nap for me, princess, and when you wake up all your dreams will come true." Seung Cheol grimaced as the truth of what he'd done spilled from his parted lips. Werewolf pheromones were very potent to Omegas of any kind so he knew that his would work upon the unsuspecting Consort.

Before Luhan could react to what is being said to him, he faints, falling to the floor in a heap of beautiful white Chinese silk. Seung Cheol menacingly grinned at the sight of the unconscious Consort. He walked over to him dropping down upon his knees lifting up Luhan's head to cradle it in his lap.

"Do not worry, your highness. All shall be well with you. Let's get you out of the rotten flesh smelling environment. There is lots of work that currently needs to be done." Seung Cheol said rubbing his hand through Luhan's soft locks before he slid his arms beneath his fragile frame. He had to admit that the boy's scent smelled of the best kind of vanilla. Not at all like his mate of course. That flesh bag just smelled like death.

He picked Luhan up, carrying him out of the library and out of the palace without being noticed by anyone. So much for the palace security. That rotten bag of flesh really needed to work on his security procedures.

He laughed, they made things way too easy for him. The Scumbag King really needed better guards surrounding his massive estate. Although after the kidnapping of the new Consort, he knew sneaking back in the Vampyre palace would never be so easy for him to do again.

Sehun peered at the crowd of people within the grand ballroom. His Consort was nowhere to be found. He felt deep inside of his heart that something was off. He left his friends with his personal guard disappearing in to the crowd to find him. He asked all around if anyone had seen Luhan but no one had. That is until one of his servants brought him an envelope.

He took it from her instantly ripping it open fearing the worse. What if Luhan had run away after realizing that a life with Sehun wasn't what his heart truly desired? Or worse, what if somebody kidnapped him right from under his nose? If someone did that, then they will surely pay for what they'd done. Focusing back upon the envelope in his hand, he took out the letter written inside.

_Dear Vampyre Scumbag,_

_I have what you are searching for, and I must say that he is quite the looker. So very gorgeous. Such beautiful pure skin, perfectly made for tainting. Don't you think, Scumbag? He has such a lovely lithe little body crafted to bear vampyric fruit. I wonder if it can bear me pups in his pristine image. Oh, goodness, I could just eat him up. Maybe I will, and when we meet on the battle field he will be at the forefront so that you see all that you have lost._

_Your enemy,_

_The Wolf King_

Sehun growled crushing the letter in his hand. He was furious. How dare that dog mess with what belonged to him- to his goddamn people. He was just begging for death. So death is what he will gain. That was a vow. One that Sehun made to himself inside of his shattering heart if anything were to happen to the love of his life.

He stormed back in to the grand ballroom. Giving off a loud thundering hiss, he gathered the attention of the guests spread out within the ballroom. Everyone's eyes fell on him. They could tell that something terrible had happened but what, was no one was sure of.

"Tonight I came before you as a mated man, your forever humbled King- a peaceful man otherwise. However on this most precious and highly prestigious night a Wolf- oh, what am I saying, the Wolf King came on to our territory and kidnapped our kingdom's brand new Consort. Can someone tell me how that exactly came to be?" Sehun snarled out interrupting the festivities with his darkness. He watched his people back away from him in fear as his once red eyes turned to completely cruel blackness.

"Luhan's been taken by Seung Cheol!" Minseok exclaimed from the shock of what their King had just told everyone. Jongdae stood beside him just in case he keeled over from fear like any good mate would.

"Chanyeol, who is Seung Cheol?" Baekhyun asked confused by what was happening but he knew that it concerned Luhan and who ever the fuck Seung Cheol was. He just hoped that Luhan was currently alright.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Sehun bellowed hysterically before whispering the other's demise almost like a dark trance absorbing his mind, "I'm gonna kill that wet dog! By the love of my Consort, when I get my hands wrapped around his filthy neck I'm gonna rip his fucking throat out and feed it to the Omegas of his own fucking pack."

"I'll explain everything to you later babe. For right now we gotta calm our crazed King down." Chanyeol said addressing his mate first then their King.

"Yah! Sehun, get it together! We need you to focus, Luhan needs you to focus." Kyungsoo hissed upset about Luhan's situation but pissed off that Sehun won't calm down enough to think things through. He reeled angrily at that.

Sehun was never one to calm down so easily when angered. It had been a wondrous day when the latter obtained the one who could easily put him in his place without getting or allowing anyone to get hurt. Now he'd be damn if they lose someone like that, someone that they'd all come to love like he'd always been apart of their family.

His eyes faded back to red as he carefully took in friends' truthful words. They were finally getting to him. Usually it would take all night to do so but they knew that he was willing to listen due to Luhan's powerful influence in the short period of time the two had known each other and been together.

"Yeah, Kyungsoo's right. You can't just rush in head first. You could cause Luhan to be killed and then where would you be?" Yifan sighed with Zitao holding on tight to his arm for mental support and stability. His mate was frightened of what was to come and if he told the whole truth, they all were.

"Although I know that you aren't in the mood to hear anything we are saying, they are right you know. We don't need a blood crazed berserker King on our hands right now." Jongin advised his bestfriend stepping beside his own mate. He knew that Kyungsoo was just putting on a brave front.

On the inside his little mate was worried about both Sehun and Luhan, besides the fact of the impending war between pack and clan, a war that the stupid Wolf King had decided was a perfectly good idea to speed up now. So if the wet dog wanted a war, he knew that Sehun would gladly grant his wish and give him one. He just couldn't understand why people could not leave well enough alone.

"Rescuing Luhan should be our main priority." Jongdae said finally breaking his silence. All heads turned upon him seeing the shining crimson glow of his eyes.

It was time for everyone to clear their heads and get themselves together. They were going to pay the Wolves a nice little visit. The war had started and Sehun was already at the forefront.

"Well then, why are we just sitting around? What are we all waiting for? The war has been started, let's be the ones to end it, quickly." Sehun said giving his friends the most creepy Cheshire grin with black gleaming orbs they had ever had the chance to lay their eyes upon.

Seung Cheol stood in front of his bed staring down at the beautiful sleeping figure that was the newborn Consort of all Vampyres. He was only a babe and yet he had still managed to catch the heartstrings of his worst enemy. He snarled at this wishing he'd been able to stop such a feat from being obtained.

He walked away from the bed just as the young Vampyre began to stirr in his sleep. He stiffened feeling another presence enter his bedchamber and from the smell of this person he instantaneously he knew who it was even before they began to speak.

"Jun waited up all night for you before he cried himself to sleep." Jeong Han hissed out, annoyance scrapping the base of his throat.

"What does that have to do with me Jeong Han? He's not my mate." Seung Cheol scoffed peering at his bed once more glad that his Alpha pheromones kept the young Vampyre unconscious as they talked. As for Jun being his mate, he knew it to be true. He just didn't want it to be even if he knew how much his rejection of the other was hurting them. 

"What's your fucking problem? Why are you hurting him like this?" Jeong Han questioned his King with a long depressing sigh.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am your Alpha- your King." Seung Cheol growled back. He didn't desired to be tied down to someone his heart didn't choose on its own accord.

"And yet you avoid the simple questions I have asked of you, Alpha." Jeong Han scowled out not caring of the fact that he was yet again crossing the line.

"You want to know what's wrong with me, Jeong Han, well I will tell you in simple words so that you may understand. I don't like the idea of my general make up telling me who I will love and mate for rest of my life." Seung Cheol retorted in a dark manner. He believed that Jeong Han only felt that way because he had yet to find his own true mate. Seung Cheol knew the moment that he does, his love for Jun will truly die replacing the image of Jun with his own true mate within his heart.

Jun stood at Seung Cheol's bedchamber door listening in silence. As soon as he had heard of Seung Cheol's return, he came running only to hear the conversation the latter was currently having with Jeong Han. His heart was breaking even more on the inside. This was not what he wanted, not what he'd ever imagined his matehood to be like. With tears falling from his pretty gray orbs, he left heading back to his own bedchamber to pack. He was leaving.

"So kidnapping someone else's mate helps your situation? My Gosh, you have a really twisted mind and what you have done will only get the pack killed. You need to return the boy to his rightful mate before it's too late." Jeong Han angrily gnarled back to his King. He knew that what Seung Cheol was doing would get them all killed. He had to be stopped, his madness contained but he has no clue of how to stop him or even how to contain him. 

Sehun's voice eched in the silence of the bedchamber shocking both of the wolves inside since they didn't catch the scent of rotten flesh or felt his presence inside of the chamber,

"I think it's a little too late for that. Wouldn't you say... Choi. Seung. Cheol."


	7. ~6~ Torrid Rage

The air inside of the bedchamber was thick with tension. Harsh hissing along with hard growls filled the space from either side of the Vampyres and the Werewolves. Luhan somehow managed to stay resting upon Seung Cheol's bed as chaos ensued around the Omega's peacefully sleeping form.

Sehun's eyes glanced at the bed his true mate slept hissing at the scent of wet dog the piece of furniture smelt like. Luhan smelt overbearingly of wet dog. He didn't like that or appreciate that for one thing. His Consort needed a warm rose bath and the King's own overpowering scent to finally be rid of the sickeningly disgusting odor from his perfect little body.

"Do you truly want to start a war with my clan, you stupid ass wet dog?" Sehun ungracefully seethed forgetting his status as the Vampyre King with his increasing anger. Just at the scent of the other creature, he desired to rip his fucking throat out. He, however, was only holding back for Luhan's safety. His mate's safety and well-being was his top priority at the moment.

"As I recall bloodsucker, we are already at war. Have been for centuries." Seung Cheol sneered back, glaring just as dangerously as the Vampyre King was. He loved the expression of anger and remorse etched upon the Vampyre King's face. It was glorious. Purely so.

"Don't try to even feed me that load of bullshit. This war is only coming from your side. You are only seeking that of which should have been put to an end long ago before our time." Sehun snarled fighting the hard urge inside of himself that was calling him to dismantle the other creature standing in his presence. None of them had any no clue of how hard he was trying to hold himself back from killing the other King.

"Put to an end? Ha! You are quite the funny corpse. Why do you think Werewolves were placed upon this Earth? To be your pets! I think not! We were crafted by our creator to keep down your fucked up so called Vampyre population." Seung Cheol began as he made his way over to his bed where Luhan slept gesturing to Sehun's sleeping mate as he spoke very dangerous words, "But of course, once I eradicate you, Sehun, King of the Dead, I will keep your feisty little bride all for myself. He's just way too enticing to ever pass up, wouldn't you agree, Jeong Han?"

"Don't put me in your mess, Alpha. Give the boy back to his King before you cause our pack to be eradicated instead." Jeong Han hissed his anger with his Alpha King burning at the base of his throat. In his opinion, his King needed to get his shit together and if Sehun could beat sense in to his dense brain then it was fine by him. The bastard needed a fucking wakeup call and bad. Especially considering Jun's destroyed feelings for their King over his own for the poor little fragile Omega Wolf.

"You should listen to your loyal subject, wet dog. I've already lost my patience with you, meaning that I will not hesitate to kill you. Right here, right now. You have laid your hands upon that of which does not belong to you but belongs to me. At the moment, I am almost unforgiving enough to do you in." Sehun gnarled darkly, his aura completely taking a turn for the worse. It was almost impossible for anyone standing in the bedchamber to more as waves upon waves of heated anger flowed from the Vampyre King.

"You know the thing I really love about Omegas is how very sensitive and so submissive they become to an Alpha when you show them who is the more dominating being, don't you agree with me, bloodsucker?" Seung Cheol mused easily moving about under the pressure of Sehun's anger. He out-stretched a hand placing upon Luhan's soft-skinned face sliding it gently in to the soft locks of the sleeping Omega's hair.

He had done so on purpose just to tick Sehun off and it was fucking working because Sehun was livid with white-hot torrid rage. He smirked at this realization. Who would've known that a simple weak-bodied omega could arouse such a powerful emotion in the creature standing inside of his bedchamber. It was astonishing!

"Sehun don't do anything stupid. You might get Luhan killed." Kyungsoo hissed at his King not liking where things were heading about to go to his King's side to talk more since in to his head. Jongin grasped his mate's hand in his keeping from rushing dangerously close to their King's side when right then the elder clearly had his head screwed on wrong. Jongin sighed at this point in time no one was going to get through to to a deeply enraged Sehun.

"If he hurts Luhan, it's all over for me. I want you guys to leave and prepare our territory for war." Sehun growled under his breath to Jongin allowing only Kyungsoo to hear him speak besides the latter.

"You can't be serious!" Kyungsoo exclaimed with shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard their King say. Leave them behind? Prepare for war? Hell no! They were all family and nobody was leaving without the other!

"As dead as can be." Sehun huffed eyes tranfixes on his mate and the dog filth currently touching him.

"Wakey wakey, Princess Lulu." Seung Cheol softly commanded moving his hand from Luhan's hair to tap the sleeping Omega upon his shoulder trying to wake him up. All eyes instantaneously fell upon the Vampyre Omega as he cutely woke up from his pheromone induced slumber. He sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. Everyone in the bedchamber wanted to coo at the beautiful tired Omega but no one said a word once Luhan's eyes scanned the room he was in.

"Come princess, there is someone who misses you dearly." Seung Cheol charmingly smiled down at the sleepy Omega gathering his attention towards himself. He smirked knowing full well that his pheromones had messed with the poor boy's memory. He wouldn't remember his own mate awhile and he knew that Vampyre king would break at that realization. He couldn't wait to see that take place before his very eyes.

"Someone misses me dearly?" Luhan asked with the adorable tilt of his head to a side angle. Confusing musking his groggy mind. He was still quite tired as he took in the dominating Alpha's words.

"Yes, princess. Someone missed you a lot while you were gone." Seung Cheol grinned in a soft manner offering the sleepy Consort his hand to help him step from off the bed. Luhan sweetly took his hand stepping carefully off the bed as he does so.

"Lu Han..." Sehun softly whispered his Consort's name gathering the boy's eyes entirely on his presence.

"W-who a-re you?" Luhan stammered over his own tongue completely mesmerized by the elder Vampyre gazing almost dreamily at him. Sehun broke from his daze at the realization that Luhan wasn't himself. Right about now the he knew the latter would've been throwing a tantrum about how long it took them to get there and rescue him whilst he threw things angirly at them. Okay, threw things mainly at him but he was okay with that because that was the normal Luhan he'd grown to love.

"Why don't you recoginze me, Luhan? I'm your husband." Sehun hissed out getting more upset by the second. He was pissed off. His mate didn't recognize or even remember him at all.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't be your husband because I'm afraid that I don't know you." Luhan politely murmured holding on to Seung Cheol as his leaning post as he steadied his feeting. Sehun glared at how close Luhan was being to the thing that called itself a Werewolf. He didn't like it one bit.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO HIM, YOU WET FUCKING DOG?" Sehun screeched seeing nothing but white as he lunged for the creepily smirking Wolf King. In mid lunge he managed to push Luhan out of his way knocking him out against one of the bed posts at the end of the wet dog's bed. Luhan's small body fell to the floor.

"LUHAN!" Both baekhyun and kyungsoo scream running to the fallen Omega's side. He had a slightly deep cut on the back of his head that had started bleeding but he wasn't going to die from it. Both Omegas sighed in relief.

"Baekhyun help Kyungsoo and the other Omegas take Luhan back home." Chanyeol voiced startling both of the worry filled Omegas with his words.

"But what about Sehun?" Baekhyun asked frightened by the scene of Sehun fighting the Wolf King behind their heads. He gazed back at his mate for an answer. Any type of answer to help calm him down from what was currently happening.

"Sehun will be fine. Right now he just needs to get his anger out before he can tend to his own mate. Now go. I don't want Luhan to see Sehun like this." Chanyeol sighed hating the expression of his pretty little mate held upon his face. He glanced at the scene unfolding behind the Omegas.

Sehun had to pull himself together before he saw the condition Luhan was in or they'd have something much worse than an enrage Alpha Vampyre on their hands. A broken one. His eyes fell back on his own Omega as he helped Kyungsoo with Luhan. He watched them leave the bedchamber with relief entering his lungs.

Sehun ripped at Seung Cheol, his fangs glistening white just waiting to be stained Werewolf blood. His sharp nails were already drenched in the other's blood after he'd torn through the flesh of his left arm during their struggle. He ducked when the Werewolf came at him this time, growling out his dislike for him. He caught the mangy beast's hurt arm in his clutches digging the sharp tips of his nails in to the wound drawing even more blood as the Werewolf slashed at him.

He protected his body tossing the wounded Werewolf against the wall above the bed Luhan had slept on. His Luhan. His love. His life. His one and only. At this thought Sehun snapped flashing to the Wolf King's side. He reached his hand down grasping the other King by his neck ready to rip his throat out and tear him limb from limb to bloody fucking shreds. That is until is jeong Han interfered.

"Go home, King of all Vampyres. Your Consort is waiting for you there. You've hurt them both enough." Jeong Han said getting in between them feeling that the beating his King got was all he deserved right then.

At his words, Sehun's mind went blank instantaneously then his black eyes turned white in color. A color no one had ever seen before in any Vampyre's eyes. And suddenly to everyone's shock and bewilderment, sehun growled like a Wolf before dashing out of the bedchamber.

The only thing on Sehun's broken mind was the fact that he had to get home. He'd hurt Luhan. His precious omega, whose went through so much before they ever met. He hated himself. He promised himself that he'd never hurt his love, but he had. His promise was broken. His love was hurt. He growled again, making his way back home in to their territory without his friends never noticing the eyes shining beneath the moonlight following his every move.

Sehun made it back home to his palace searching the grounds for the stink scent of wet dog. He found the pronounced aroma standing at his bedchamber's door. His white orbs widening at the smell of wet dog on his Luhan.

Furiously, he broke the door down. Luhan was lying upon their bed unconscious whilst Yixing tended to the wound at the back of his head. He growled like a Wolf for the third time that night gathering the attention of the now frightened Omegas inside.

"GET OUT!" Sehun bellowed watching as the Omegas and Yixing hurriedly scramble to get out of his bedchamber. He walked to Luhan's side, the smell wet dog angering him further. He bent down encasing the seeming lifeless Luhan in his hold. He climbed upon the bed beside him. Luhan was bleeding. His mate was hurt. The scent of blood drifted in to the air of the bedchamber clogging up Sehun's pores blinding his mind to the rage of lust- bloodlust.

Fangs scrapped against pale flesh, blood trickled down from the side of his love's neck attracting the urge to mate- to claim, and destroy all that is within his path. So he did, tightening his hold on his beloved in his embrace losing his mind in the scent of him.

Striping off his own blood-clad clothing, Sehun ripped away Luhan's dress along with his underwear baring him naked against his rage. His mate was so beautiful to him even as he sleeps but sehun couldn't register that fact as his mind clouded with the desire to scent his claim all over his mate once again.

He nibbled harshly at his wounded mate's neck trailing lovebites and kisses here and there down the side of it. Slowly he reached a pert nipple licking sweetly over it before biting down on it hard. Luhan's body shudder beneath him but his mate never woke. He knew that he would not until his body helped his wound heal.

He moved on to other the nipple returning the favor. He removed mouth from Luhan's moving them back to the new wound he'd made upon his neck. Blood was still trickling down so licked at the wound catching iron tasting blood on the buds of his tongue all while he entered his love's perfect core without preparation.

He rocked his body in to his mate's over and over again trying to cleanse him of the enemy. The bedchamber scented with Luhan's blood and the aroma of sex. Sehun's mind was gone as he did unimaginable things to his unconscious mate.

The door to their bedchamber was still broken but no one dared disturbed them whilst Sehun like a mad man repeatedly mated his Consort. They stayed in there for hours even after the rest of their friends made it back home. He refused to leave the room to do his duty as King or even eat for that matter. He wouldn't allow Yixing to look over Luhan, not even to make sure that he was okay.

Days passed by then a whole week and not once did Sehun's eyes return to normal. Nothing changed, Luhan was still knocked unconscious and their friends were freaking out on the outside until Kyungsoo snapped. He marched all the way from his bedchamber with Jongin to the Royal Couple's own bedchamber.

Kyungsoo gasped at the sight before his eyes. The bedchamber was a complete mess with shredded clothes everywhere. The smell of blood and cum heavy in the surrounding air. 'If Luhan wasn't pregnant before he sure was now.' Kyungsoo inwardly noted. He entered the bedchamber spying his King on the bed with Luhan wrapped up in his arms. His head resting at the crook of his neck as he sat up holding him on his lap at the middle of the bed.

"Y-your majesty?" Kyungsoo gently called out to his King just as the others arrived on the scene. Everyone gasped at the horror laid out before them. Sehun wasn't himself and if he didn't regain control over his mind and out of wack emotions he would end up killing Luhan for sure.

"What do you want?" Sehun hissed back at Kyungsoo. He then glared in the direction of his friends holding Luhan even closer to his body when he growled at the seemingly familiar intruders.

"Please stop this. Can't you see that you are hurting Luhan even more?" Kyungsoo said trying to his king down somehow with Luhan's well-being at the forefront. Jongin stepped closer to his worried mate protectively. If sehun decided to lash out, he would jump in and protect his mate.

"Shut up! You know nothing! Luhan is mine and mine alone!" Sehun snarled rage and possessiveness clawing its way out of him.

"I know that, my King but he won't survive for much longer locked inside of this bedchamber with you, with nothing to sustain the both of you. You keep feeding from him, he might be pregnant with your first child as of this moment." Kyungsoo reasoned with the broken Vampyre as much as he could.

"P-preg-nant?" Sehun stammered with surprise and awe lacing his voice. His white orbs fading back to black then turning red once more much to Kyungsoo's relief. He didn't what he'd do if Sehun had lost it again.

"Yes-" Kyungsoo started but was cut off by Luhan waking up at the sound of their voices.

"S-sehun?" Luhan whimpered his mate's name, throat dry, voice sounding like rough paper. His head was spinning and in pain. He couldn't remember anything that happened after he attended the Blood Moon Ball. His nostrils flared. He could smell his blood along with the faint scent of wet dog.

"Luhan! Oh goddess of the night, I thought I'd lost you forever." Sehun cried feeling his mate his arms happily around his neck.

"Ow! Sehun, don't move me around too much because my head hurts!" Luhan whined when Sehun rocked them back forth in pure bliss.

"Don't worry about it babe, I'll let Yixing look at it for you after I kiss my memory permanently in to your brain." Sehun smiled up at his mate cupping his chin in his hands.

"Why?" Luhan asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Don't worry about that, I'll tell you later. Now give me a kiss." Sehun said detecting him from any further questions.

"Why did I ever get stuck with a dumbass mate like you?" Luhan pouted when Sehun jumped him mumbling about how much they loved each other as they fell to the bed in a naked mess of limbs. Their friends laughed ignoring the fact that the Royal Couple was completely naked and exposed to their eyes. Great! Luhan was embarrassed and he was never going to forgive his mate for that embarrassment! Not even if he begged him to!


	8. ~7~ The Unborn

A tiny hand gently glided against the inner walls of soft flesh. Flesh of a flat stomach that show no signs of future motherhood. A pulsing heart beat danced beneath a heated palm.

Luhan shot up from his sleep. He was sweating profusely. He didn't know what to make of the dream he'd just woke up from. It had scared him. He was so confused. Was that his stomach? Was he pregnant? Right now? He was terrified. Would Sehun be happy or upset about it?

For the past week, Luhan had been feeling weird- different- almost human again. It was so strange. He didn't know what to do and Sehun wasn't in their bedchamber with him for him gain the emotional support that he currently needed. The latter was just too busy with trying to figure out why he'd snapped like a man beast almost two weeks prior to attend to his needs.

Luhan sighed with dejectedness. He felt so alone that it ached his heart and burned through his stomach. He placed a protective hand against his stomach just as the door to the bedchamber was opened by Kyungsoo.

"Luhan, sweety are you alright?" Kyungsoo said entering the Royal bedchamber through the newly fixed door. He could tell that something was troubling the little Omega Consort but he didn't know what.

"Y-yes. Um, where is Sehun?" Luhan asked trying to forced the conversation away from his person hoping that Kyungsoo didn't him doing so.

"He's still in the Royal library looking for answers to what happened to the both of you." Kyungsoo said with a frown etching against his pale forehead. He could not understand why their King was becoming obsessed over why his eyes had turned white or how the Wolf King had been able to make Luhan lose his memory of him. He just wanted the man let it all go and check on his depressed Consort.

Lately, the latter looked like he was becoming sicker by the day. His skin was so pale now. He almost didn't seem like his usually bubbly sassy self. Kyungsoo had wanted Yixing to look him over but Luhan had refused to be seen, telling him that he was fine and not worry but now Kyungsoo wasn't so sure about that.

Kyungsoo sat upon the bed next to the Consort reaching a hand over to gently touch his forehead. He retracted his hand with a hiss. Luhan was blazing hot. He had a fever.

"Luhan, lie down, take a rest. I'll be right back with some cold milk for you to drink." Kyungsoo ordered the fever-induced Consort.

"But I don't like milk!" Luhan huffed out his displeasure for drinking milk. Lying down he could live with but drinking milk for him was a big no-no.

"Oh. Lu. Han. You will lie down on this bed until I get back with your milk that you will drink even if I have to force it down your throat with a funnel." Kyungsoo hissed back at the now pouting luhan. 'If he thinks that look will work on me, he's dear wrong.' Kyungsoo voiced in his thoughts with a scowl. He could see right through the younger's tactics that their King so easily falls for every freaking time. It was almost shameful.

"Well, in that case, do we have any vanilla milk?" Luhan asked with a pointed sigh. It was still a shock to Kyungsoo that the younger couldn't tell that he was practically on fire from a fever.

"Yes, we do." Kyungsoo smiled happy that latter gave in to the idea of drinking milk, after he'd threatened him too, of course.

"Can I have some please? I hate plain white milk. It's nasty." Luhan said making a cute disgusted face. Kyungsoo chuckled standing up. He bent down tucking Luhan in.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Kyungsoo replied walking away from the bed heading towards the door. He upset with Sehun. He should be tending to his sick mate but his mind was somewhere else since the incident with Seung Cheol and Luhan a few weeks ago.

"And don't take too long or I might fall asleep on you." Luhan command as he started to yawn. Recently he's been so wary and tired. He didn't know why. It was starting to annoy him.

"I won't." Kyungsoo said leaving the bedchamber and shutting the door behind himself, he went straight to Yixing and Joonmyun's bedchamber knocking urgently upon their door. Soon the door was opened up to him by a red-faced Joonmyun, a hickey darking his neck in a red blotch. A love mark that Kyungsoo chose to ignore.

"Our Consort's burning up with a fever!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, worry finally getting to his usually calm well put together self.

"What! Yixing! The Consort's sick! C'mon get dressed, you freaking pervert!" Joonmyun yelled back in to the bedchamber to his mate alarm and worry filling his voice as he does so. Kyungsoo could Yixing rumbling around inside probably trying to get him dressed. Or as close to dressed as he could manage.

"But you love my perverse nature." Yixing murmured making it to the door in order to hear what Kyungsoo had to say.

"Guys we don't have time for this. I still need to make him some vanilla milk." Kyungsoo scowled at them rolling his eyes with peaked annoyance.

"Alright, go ahead and do that. We'll head straight over to Luhan's and Sehun's bedchamber right now." Yixing said giving out an amused laugh at Kyungsoo's annoyed expression.

"Okay, but don't take too long getting to him or he will fall asleep on you before you can even check him out." Kyungsoo commanded them having the feeling Luhan might've already fell back asleep.

"Got it, Mama Soo!" Joonmyun exclaimed dragging Yixing out of their bedchamber behind him as Kyungsoo made his way to the kitchen.

Yixing and Joonmyun arrived to the Royal Couple's bedchamber opening the door to find the Consort sound asleep inside. Yixing made his way over to Luhan's side outstretching his hand to gently caress his forehead. He sighed at the fact that the Royal Consort was sick and had a high fever. He motioned with the light wave of his hand for Joonmyun to bring his bag filled with his doctoring equipment.

Joonmyun brought the bag over to him sitting down upon the bed next to Luhan as the latter continued to sleep. Yixing unzipped the bag talking out an unused ear thermometer. He opened it pressing the button on the side to turn it on. He leaned down placing the tool in to Luhan's ear without waking the other up.

The meter blinked different increasing numbers for a long minute before it beeped letting the doctor know what temperature Luhan had was. He removed the thermometer from Luhan's ear reading the result. He stared in bewilderment. Their Consort had a temperature of 110 ° degrees.

Sehun sat at his desk inside the royal study after he left the royal library. He warily rubbed at the light stubble growing upon his jawline. All the books found in the library's archives gave him information on his white eyes or how Seung Cheol had managed to so easily desolve Luhan's memory of him.

He was baffled by the situation the Wolf had put them. Speaking of the Wolf, recently all he could talk about was war. Why was that? There had been peace between the clan and pack for years. So now all of a sudden bring up war?

Sehun leaned back against his chair now stratching at his head in puzzlement. Somehow he didn't think the hard subject of war made it in to the Wolf King's head on his own thoughts. No, Sehun had an idea that someone else was pulling all of the strings to start up another war between the clan and pack, but why? That was the true unanswered question.

"Ah, your Majesty?" a servant girl called out to the wary king after quietly entering the Royal study.

"I thought I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed? Have I made a mistake in that order?" Sehun hissed not even to give the girl a glance.

"Please forgive me your Majesty but I am here on the Royal Doctor's orders." the girl replied back with Yixing's specific orders.

"Do my words mean nothing to you then?" Sehun questioned her once more.

"It's not like that Majesty, it's just that I was told to tell you that the Royal Consort is down with a high fever-" the servant said relying what she'd been told to her King whilst bowing graciously before his esteemed person.

At those words leaving the girl's mouth, Sehun got up from his seat and dashed out of the study. He run all the way to his shared bedchamber with Luhan out of breath by the time he reached the door. He bent down at the door with both hands upon his knees trying to catch his breath just as Kyungsoo came back with a tray of cold vanilla milk and some homemade soup for Luhan.

Gathering himself together, Sehun opened the door for Kyungsoo allowing him to enter the bedchamber before him. He followed him inside a second later spying his beautiful Consort being proded and poked by Yixing in his mind's eye. Luhan was heavily asleep through the entire ordeal. Even as he mumbled about a tiny little hand pressing inside of his stomach from a dream he was apparently in the middle of having.

"Yixing, give him a pregnancy test." Kyungsoo advised upon hearing what the young Consort murmured in his sleep. He placed the tray of food for Luhan on the nightstand near the bed.

"But of course. That may be the cause of his strange sickness." Yixing agree reaching inside his doctoring equipment bag once more. He grabbed a small vile is clear solution and syringe. Leaning back over the Consort he pressed the sharp needle tip of the syringe on to a vein in his arm. He stuck the needle tip in to the skin easily drawing blood from the slumbering boy.

Everyone in the bedchamber watched in silence as Yixing removed the blood filled syringe from Luhan's arm opening the vile. He injected the clear substance with the blood. All held their breaths as they awaited the results of the pregnancy test. The blood inside of the vile faded to a dark blue, but a blue nonetheless. Which meant that Luhan was pregnant however something was off about his pregnancy.

"He's pregnant..." Yixing whispered voice trailing off as he gave their King a worried look.

"I've never seen a blue that dark before." Joonmyun exclaimed from shock at the sight of the pregnancy test.

"Sehun, this will not be a normal Vampyre Omega pregnancy." Yixing said sighing glancing back at the still steadily sleeping Omega.

"Yes, henceforth we all have to be very careful and highly cautious around him. He can't be stressed out. Anything he desires or demands of us must be given to him unless it's harmful to both him and baby." Kyungsoo added butting in to the conversation. He knew that sehun would listen to him more or rather consider his words with a grain of salt even more.

"That mean you can't leave his side to try and investigate anything that happened to the both of you on the Werewolves' territory any further, if it takes you away from your mate's side for long periods of time. He needs you now more than ever, Sehun." Yixing glared at their King clearly seeing the look of remorse written upon his face as he gazed at his mate.

"We're serious. We can't lose Luhan already when he's barely been apart of our family." Joonmyun sassed with his own dark glare at their King.

"Yeah, or we'll have a missing King as well." Kyungsoo warned with malice dripping from his lips causing the King to shiver at the thought of what the Omega might do to him if something ever were to happen to Luhan.

"Stay with him until he wakes up. Come get me when he does. I need to talk with him." Yixing ordered giving Sehun a warm smile before leaving the bedchamber with Joonmyun and Kyungsoo in tow.

Sehun sat on the bed next to his mate. He studied his beautiful features. His emotional heart was racing inside of his chest but he didn't have a heartbeat. Yet he was a living Vampyre like all of his clansmen.

Luhan was pregnant. Sehun knew that he should be happy, excited even but he was scared. He was worried. If you remember, Luhan was not originally a Omega Vampyre but a human born male. One that his very own mother had injected with Omega Vampyre blood since he was the age of seven.

Sehun dejectedly sighed. Luhan had suffered for so long and to suffer even more at the notion of having their first child, the unborn heir of all Vampyres, was a huge responsibility. Not to mention toll on the younger's body.

They had no idea of how to deal with Luhan kind of pregnancy. It was all new to everyone. Plus Luhan's blood showed that child was completely different from other Vampyre babies he'd knew to be birthed in the world. He wondered if their child would even accepted by their people.

Luhan stirred in his sleep breaking the elder away from his dark depressing thoughts just as he opened his eyes and spoke with a cute sly smile,

"Sehun, I feel so very hot, can you please cool me down."


	9. ~8~ Red Harvest

Jun found himself at a tavern in the Human territory not far from where he'd originally dwelled. His heart was in a what seemed like a million tiny broken pieces inside of his chest. If anyone ever asked him he'd tell them that it felt like he was slowly dying- decaying from within.

He had leave to the place where his heart felt that it still belonged. He didn't know or care how long he'd be gone. It wasn't like his King or Jeong Han had noticed his disappearance. They were still immersed in pissing the Vampyre King off. Well at least his stupid mate was.

Mate. That word burned discord inside of his mind, tearing internally at his thoughts ruthlessly. Why'd he have to have that fool for a mate. That fool who knows nothing but how to continuously break his heart. He wanted to cry but he held himself back. He'd already cried enough over the stupid fool in his opinion. Now he was done with that all of that. Placing that behind his back in the new life he will find living on the Human's territory for a while.

"Hello Madam, how may I be of service to you." the woman behind the check-in desk asked Jun unexpected of his arrival to the tavern.

"I need room and broad." Jun easily replied back to the Human woman voice soft and dripping with depressing gloom. He ignored fact that she'd initially thought that he was a woman. He couldn't blame her when he had pretty Omega Wolf features and long shoulder length hair.

"F-for how long, s-sir?" the woman questioned him again blushing at the realization that beautiful girl standing before her was actually a boy. Jun had caught on but said nothing that would further embarrass the hot-faced woman.

"I won't be staying long, so only for tonight." Jun answered patiently waiting for his key and chamber number.

"Okay, here's your chamber key. Your chamber number is 203 and it's up stairs to the right side of the hallway." the woman explain handing over his key to the chamber she'd chosen for him.

"Thank you." Jun simply replied taking the key from the girl's hand. He left the front desk heading in the direction of the stairs. He made his way up following the directions she had given him, finding his chamber almost immediately. He unlocked the door heading inside.

Shutting the door behind him. His eyes scanned over the chamber. Only a bed and one nightstand sat inside. He walked over to the bed sitting down upon it placing his bag on the floor next to his feet. He dejectedly sighed lying back against the bed in anguish. He had no idea of what he was going to do but he'd figure it all out in the morning when he wakes up.

Back inside Seung Cheol's bedchamber, the latter stared at a note in his hand. Unfortunately the writer of the said note was none other than Jun himself. It had been placed beneath one of the many pillows lining the headboard of his bed when the Alpha King had returned to his bedchamber after his injures from his fight with Sehun was checked over by his pack's head doctor.

_My Dear Alpha,_

_I apologize for being a constant annoyance in your life. I chased after your love even though your actions and how indifferent you always treated me showed that I shouldn't. Yet I still can't help how I feel about you, biological makeup or not; I love you. I guess that's why I've decided to let you go. I'm leaving. Although I know that it won't bother you in the slightest. I would say don't look for me but I know that you won't even bother to try in the first place. Remember always Alpha, that you have my heart no matter how times it breaks under the weight of your own cruel desires._

_I love you,_

_Wen Jun Hui_

He scowled re-reading Jun's words over and over again. The Omega had left his side. His gut bitterly churned at the idea of the Omega never again being by his side. He would never admit it but it felt as if he'd been run over by a bulldozer at the notion that he'd probably lost Jun forever.

Feeling in a letdown gloom, the Alpha groaned. What was he to do? He fucking skrewed up big time! He knew that he was continuously hurting the Omega with his cold shoulder, still he never thought the latter would ever leave from by his side no matter how much hurt he threw at him. Yes, he knew it was a selfish thought, but hey Jun was his mate and not even his whines about it was going to change that fact.

"Jeong Han!" Seung Cheol out for oh so loyal Yoon Jeong Han. He needed the latter's help if he were to ever find Jun. However, he vowed not to tell him of Jun's disappearance. He didn't feel like hearing the latter continuously blame for it, if he ever did.

"You called Alpha?" Jeong Han asked entering his King's bedchamber at his Alpha's alarming call considering the fact that he didn't like depending on the other for anything much. So Jeong Han knew that something was very wrong but he wasn't sure what that was.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Seung Cheol said never removing his eyes from the note still clutched inside of his hand.

Jun woke up at the feeling that he was being inappropriately groped and fondled. An unexpected moan slipped from in between his parted lips at the strange sensation of a finger stroking inside of his heated core. He opened his eyes just as another finger was added inside of him next to the other one. The pants wore to be were torn off his body leaving his lower half naked and completely exposed to forbidden eyes.

Jun's entire body tensed when the man touching him spoke out excitedly like a kid finding money on the ground, "Ah, fuck! He's so tight even after being thoroughly stretched."

"He's awake now guys. Just look at those pretty little clueless brown eyes of his." another man said watching while his hand was inside his pants rubbing at his own private parts. Jun glanced around the room taking not of three men. They were Human that much he could tell by the smell if them even with his head still being fuzzy from sleep.

"Aah! S-st-op p-please-e~" Jun cried when the man that seemed to the leader of the men standing behind him, found his prostate after searching around inside for a while.

"Such a pretty little Wolf, aren't you?" a third man said creepily complimenting his appearance.

"D-don't~ hah~ do th-is-s~" Jun whimpered almost seeing white spots behind eyes when he closed them.

"I'm afraid we can't do that now that we have you in our grasp. What is your kind called again? Oh, right, Omega- the bitches that can self-lubricate and conceive, am I right? Never thought I'd see one up close until you came stalking in to our territory looking like epitome of a lost puppy." the first man said still moving his fingers expertly inside of him. He opened his eyes at the mention of his kind and what they had been created to do.

"What a lucky chance! Should we impregnate him then? I've always wanted to fuck a pregnant boy." the second man spoke again eyes spying what his leader was doing to him.

"P-please stop!" Jun begged with tears now rolling down the sides of his eyes as his body was continuously toyed with.

"Why, that's a great idea! How does that sounds to you, pretty boy? Do like the idea of being impregnated by Human sperm?" the leader asked twirling his fingers faster and deeper in to the crying Omega underneath his control.

"N-no! Please don't! I beg of you!" Jun exclaimed knowing that they were full well intending to breed like he was some sort of trainable a dog. He was a Werewolf for goodness sakes! Why was this happening to him? Was this the creator's punishment against him for abandoning his own mate? If it meant that he'd be punished like this for leaving home, he would've jumped the stubborn Alpha of his along time ago but it was far too to reminisce on what could've been if he has never left the stubborn Seung Cheol's side.

"That's what I like hear, darling. You crying and begging for this envitable union to stop only serves to turn me on even more. You should've head straight for the Vampyres' territory. At least you would've stood a chance there. You've stepped foot in the wrong territory pretty little Omega. So beg, scream, cry,  no one can hear you and no one here is going to help you." The leader mused leaning above Jun to lick at the side of his neck with his wet disgusting tongue.

"Aaaah~" Jun whimpered as the leader licked at the side of exposed neck just to show him who was in control of the situation that he found himself stuck in. He closed his eyes as the rest of his clothes were ripped from off his fragile little body. He didn't want to see himself be defiled if it were truly going to happen to him.

The leader spread Jun's legs further apart for much better access to the boy's sensitive most regions. His fingers swirled harshly inside of him causing his slick to leak out as if to mock him- what he was. He tightened his eyes just as the door to his chamber burst open.

To say that Seung Cheol was furious was a real understatement. He was red-hot livid. Humans dared to touch his mate with their dirty disgusting hands. His eyes darkened to a deep illustrious golden color. His rational mind locked itself as his Wolf snapped attacking the men his weakened mate who like beautiful crying doll spread upon the bed.

He could smell the Humans' scent all over his mate and it blazed him to no end. The urge to mate- to claim clawed deep at him from within. He released his mating pheromones without meaning to inciting moans of submission from Jun as his pheromones kick started his heat early on.

Without thinking of the implications attacking the Human men would cause, Seung Cheol begin ripping them to shreds. He had shifted to his Wolf form which was a large majestic black Wolf. He stood at the center of the now dead Human men. Body parts and blood was all over the chamber further irritating his senses, his mind somewhere else as he glanced back at his mewling mate.

With a growl, like a predator, he made his way over to his mate jumping up on to the bed. He attacked his mate, balls heavy with cum. He growled again when Jun whimpered out his submission showing him his neck as a sign of Seung Cheol's easy possession over him.

Jun took Seung Cheol's Wolf form against him with open arms as he licked at the side of his neck. He cried out when he was bitten there. The canines sinking deep in to the side of his neck instantly marking him as his own permanent mate.

Lost in a foggy haze, Seung Cheol's Wolf larched forward slipping his cock in to Jun's heated core allowing the elder Wolf to claim the younger's virginity. Seung Cheol growled when his Omega mewled out perfectly in response to their joining beneath him. His knot started swelling inside him even before he had the chance to start rutting against him.

Jun's body clung on to the elder's furry limbs as he was rutted against over and over again until the beds sheet were wet with his virgin blood, slick, body sweat, and cum. Even as a Wolf, Seung Cheol knew to how work his hips to hit on the nub that was Jun's prostate effectively making younger cum swiftly beneath him.

Jun's screamed at the sensation of Seung Cheol's knot growing inside of him until it was caught at his sensitive rim, the tip of cock rubbing over his prostate. His body rocked with every rut against him. He dug his nails in to his dominating mate's fur-covered back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came again squeezing his inner walls against Seung Cheol's cock hard.

Seung Cheol huffed at this and it didn't take long for him to cum deep within the walls of his perfectly submissive mate. He fell down on top of him transforming back in to his Human form. He tried to catch his breath as he held Jun close against his chest. They were still intimately connected and would be that way for while until Seung Cheol's knot fully subsided inside of him.

"Jun- Choi Jun Hui... I love you... I'm sorry. I know that you probably hate me right now but you have to know that I'm immensely sorry for all the pain I've caused- for everything I've done or said to hurt you. I should've never ignored your heart when it was already belonged to me. You don't know how messed up I became when you told me in that damned godforsaken note that you were leaving- leaving me. I almost died at the thought of losing you forever. You don't even know how scared I was when I came here and found those disgusting Human men touching all over you- touching my heart. I-I just lost it in the end." Seung Cheol explained as his true emotions began to completely cloud his mind. Now he knew how Sehun had felt when he'd taken Luhan away from him. Karma really was a fucking bitch. Wasn't she?

"No, don't say anymore. I love you so much, Choi Seung Cheol, my pigheaded idiot!" Jun smiled wrapping his arms comfortingly around his weary mate's neck. He was happy to finally be mated to the man he loves so much with all of his heart. He thanked the creator for gifting him with his stupid Alpha King, at least a thousand times over with every kiss he pressed to the elder's handsome face.

There was a change in the speed of the wind. Fast or slow. Good or bad. Nothing was ever sure, but the Red Harvest had arisen.


	10. ~9~ The Creator

Long ago the Creator known by the name Oh Jonjae created all supernatural creatures known to man. Creatures that were made to keep the Mortal world in perfect alignment. His favored breeds among them were his creations of the Vampyre and the Werewolves. So much so that he fell in love with a Jagjong named Gu Yeong Won.

The only flaw in his desire for the Jagjong was that, Mu Li Ming, the Goddess of the Night who allowed his creatures refuge within her darkness wanted him for herself. When she had learned of his want of Yeong Won, the Goddess tried everything in the book to keep them a part. Sadly in the end nothing seemed to work and Jonjae mated Yeong Won liked he'd planned for so long.

Thus their union further angered Li Ming. She then decided to keep Yeong Won from conceiving their first child. Every time Yeong Won would excitedly tell Jonjae she was with child, a few weeks later Li Ming would cause the girl to miscarry or have an accident making her lose her baby. It got to the point that Jonjae became suspicious of the miscarriages and accidents so that she could no longer cause harm to his mate.

It wasn't long before Yeong Won was heavily pregnant again and in labor with their first child. At this Li Ming vowed to destroy their family and what better way then to start a war between the Vampyres and Werewolves that would last the span of mere centries. At the birth of the Jagjong babe, the Goddess of the Night cursed the Oh family for all eternity.

Yet like all curses there was always a loophole, a hero to be born and raise from the flames like the thickest of smoke clouding over the curse in an blanket white. And his name just so happened to be Xi Lu Han from the former House of Xi, the Savior of the Mortal World and Jagjong, Oh Se Hun's now very much pregnant Consort.

Eyes in the darkness scoured over the land of the Vampyres seeking out the solitude of King Oh Sehun. It observed as the King attend to his mate's every whine and whimper as he pouted for what he wanted and disliked. Those eyes silently praised the young Royal Couple.

Luhan blushed under everyone's eyes, a hand laying palm down upon his now protruding stomach. He was now almost five months in to his pregnancy. Usually by the third month an Omega gave life to their offspring but in Luhan's case, he was once a human male. So his pregnancy would go all the way to the ninth month mark.

He was scared at that knowledge. Excited as well. He hadn't known what to do with himself when he learned that he was with child- Sehun's child.

"Luhan darling, it's time to measure your stomach and listen to the baby's heartbeat." Yixing said with a little sad smile Because he knew that this was the part of his pregnancy that Luhan most dreaded.

Luhan found himself sinking in to his misery inducing thoughts. For some reason no one could see his child with their Vampyric sight. So the identity of his child would remain unknown until its birth. For now the only thing they could do was listen for the baby's heartbeat and measure his stomach.

"Luhan, I don't think that we should keep Dr. Zhang waiting." the Vampyre King said to his easily depressed mate sticking out a hand for his pregnant Omega to grab on to.

"I'm sorry..." Luhan whispered in a depressed sounding voice, his sad gaze locking with his mate's slightly unsettling him.

"Don't be, Luv. I know how terrified and worried you are but please don't overthink things too much." Sehun encouraged giving his precious mate a soft reassuring smile.

"S-sehunnie, p-please don't ever leave my side." Luhan begged with a pouty expression written across his beautiful features that kept the Vampyre King eating out of the palms of his hands every time it was displayed before him. What could the King say? He was a fool for beautiful things. Especially the ones that personally belong to him- with him.

"I promise, now let's go before we get scolded for making you late for your appointment." Sehun replied taking his Omega's hand in his own. He carried the pregnant male back to their shared bedchamber where Yixing and the rest of their friends awaited their arrival.

Sehun carefully helped his pregnant mate towards their bed then he slid his arms around Luhan's waist easily lifting him up. He then gently placed him down upon the bed moving himself out of Yixing's way so that he can begin his work. Yixing sat on the bed next to the nervous Consort.

"Please lift up your shirt for me, Luhan." Yixing asked and the younger complied, his protruding stomach now bared to all of the eyes inside of the bedchamber.

Yixing signal for his own mate to help him. Joonmyun came over to his side with Yixing's medical bag in hand. He placed it on the bed next him opening it to retrieve the items his mate would need to look the Consort over. He handed Yixing the measuring cloth and the writing board with the paper containing all of Luhan's old measurements on it.

With the cloth in hand Yixing began measuring the pregnant male. He jotted down the given information before moving forward. He placed his hand upon Luhan's stomach allowing everyone to hear the baby's heart beat. That's when the entire bed chamber filled with daunting silence causing Luhan to erriely sit up in bed. Something was wrong with his pregnancy but no one was saying anything. Why weren't they saying anything?

"Yixing? W-what's wrong? Why are you all so silent all of a sudden? You guys are creeping me out right now!" Luhan asked on a soft whimper afraid of what the Vampyre may disclose to him.

"Sehun..." Yixing called out to his king giving him the chance to answer his now completely frightened mate.

"Luhan... y-you are carrying... m-more than one-" Sehun stammered over his tongue shocking everyone in the room including his pregnant mate. However Luhan took it as shock for finding out the number of children they would have to Sehun's luck that is.

"Baby... I'm carrying twins?" Luhan whispered gaze locked with his terrified mate's.

Sehun gave a partial nod of his head in response to his puzzled mate's question. In all the history of the Royal family this outcome has never happened before. Whether it was from the known fact that Luhan had once been human, the Vampyre King was not sure himself. He was petrified.

The thought of losing Luhan to his pregnancy almost made his eyes turn white but he held himself back somehow. He had too. His precious mate needed him. He had to keep a calm head about this. Humans gave birth to twins every now and then so he knew that this fact would not bother Luhan much.

That's when Sehun's thoughts were broken by the sound of Luhan's harsh sniffling. He found that his mate had fell in to a stated of tears. Sehun gulped in air. To him, Luhan cried so pretty like an angel that the elder wanted to gobble up. Pushing down the naughty thoughts slipping their way in to his mind, Sehun pulled his mate to him wrapping him up in his warmth.

"Sehunnie! I'm a terrible Ma Ma! I couldn't even tell that there was more than one baby in my tummy~" Luhan ranted like an inconsolable maniac as he continued cry with slight repulse for himself. He felt like a terrible mother for not noticing the difference in his growing stomach. He didn't want his unborn children to ever have a mother like his. He'd kill himself first if he ever became like her. He detested her. Mother or not. Which she'd learned the hard way by death at her own son's hands.

"Luhan, calm down. That's perfectly normal for first time mothers. You'll do better the next time. I promise." Yixing explained trying to console their weeping Consort.

"He's right-" Sehun said agreeing with Yixing trying to lend a hand in calming his beautiful pregnant mate down.

"No-no, Sehunnie we won't have to try again if the baby is both a boy and a girl. I've wanted a boy and a girl when I was younger. Back then I wanted to have them three years apart. The boy born first so that he can protect his younger sister but twins are just fine as well. I'm so excited to see them that I could cry." Luhan whimpered joyfully caressing his protruding stomach as he happily spoke.

"Um, Luhan, you're already doing that right now." Kyungsoo chuckled loving how much Human light Luhan still held within his heart.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, everyone. I forgot myself for a moment. Sehunnie?" Luhan muttered, a pink blush glistening over his porcelain cheeks.

"Y-yes..." Sehun nervously answered his mate's call back.

"Can I have some chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and Oreo cookies on top? I need something sweet to calm myself down with." Luhan probed him with a cheerful eye smile as Sehun began wiping away his tears. On a Normal bases, Sehun would've denied him the privilege of having such treats but Luhan knew how to use his newly shown emotions to get what he wants.

"Of course, I will make it myself just for you. Watch over him while I'm gone please." Sehun agreed releasing his mate to head out of their bedchamber addressing their friends before he officially left the bedchamber.

"Now that he's gone let's have a little chat everybody." Luhan stated fixing his place on the bed once again after his frightened mate's departure from their bedchamber.

"Chat? What ever for, Luhannie?" Baekhyun asked for everyone not understanding why his bestfriend wanted to chat with them after hearing such wonderful news about his pregnancy.

"I want to know why I saw panic in my King's eyes."

A voice that Luhan knew he would never forget spoke interupting the conservation he was hving with his bestfriends, "I'm afraid that is a question that Sehun should answer you for himself."

"Seung Cheol! What are doing here?" Luhan asked shock by the Wolf King's appearance inside of his bedchamber or the Kingdom of Vampyres for that matter.

"He only came here to apologize to you for the things he has done, your highness." a person- an Omega Werewolf that Luhan did not recognize spoke in place of the King with a polite bow.

"And you must be-" Luhan inquired smiling gently at him seeing the sweet Omega Wolf blushing with embarassment.

"His mate, your highness. My birth name is Wen Jun Hui although I am called Jun by many others, your majesty." the Omega said introducing himself to the Consort of Vampyres with another proper bow.

"Rise, Consort of Wolves. You should not bow to me. You are King Seung Cheol's mate, a royal by bond. All of his sins against me are forgiven now come sit next to me. We have to discuss about the future of our Kingdoms. Everyone else please leave us alone for awhile and Kyungsoo please tell my King that I will speak with him later tonight." Luhan said straighting his body out upon the bed when he spoke to Seung Cheol's new mate then he address Kyunsoo because he knew that he'd do ask he asked without protest on his part.

"As you wish, your highness." Kyungsoo said in response to Luhan then he began shooing  "You heard the Consort, everyone out! Including you, Mr. Wolf King! Out! NOW! They need some privacy!"

At Kyungsoo's words they all left the Royal bedchambers leaving Jun and Luhan alone together. Once everyone was the hallway they were accosted by Sehun's appearance. A dark glare was present upon his face as a growl crawled its way at the base of his throat at the sight of Seung Cheol. Jongin was the one to slide in between them with his hands up trying to calm the angered King down.

Sehun hissed out, eyes turning black with his every word, thinkfully not white. That would've been bad,

"What the hell is he doing here!"


End file.
